Thing
| ih = | voice = Chuck McCann Patrick Pinney | other = }} Benjamin J. Grimm, better known as Thing, is a superhero and member of the Fantastic Four. His famous catchphrase is "It's clobberin' time!". Biography He is Jewish. He was turned into a large rocky creature while the others appeared normal. Thing hated Mister Fantastic for that and wanted to return to normal. As Ben Grimm he is the tallest of the four, but as Thing he is the shortest. However, the love of Alicia Masters made him appreciate who he became. He was turned back to normal by Doctor Doom requiring Daredevil to come and protect them as they all lost their powers. He does not like other heroes who are stronger than him like Hulk and Thor. He is teased by the Yancy Street Gang for unspecified reasons. He joined the team to be teleported by Spider-Man to fight in the Secret Wars. There, Doom made a device that could turn him back into Ben, though he later had to lose the device so everything would be exactly as it was before they arrived. Background Thing was voiced by Chuck McCann on and and Patrick Pinney on . In both and he has four fingers on each hand while in he has five. In the Comics His parents and older brother all died. He was raised by his Uncle Jack. He was once a member of the Yancy Street Gang, even leading it. One of the reasons they pick on him is because he left. He got a football scholarship to Empire State University. That is where he met Reed and Victor. When Reed stated he wanted to explore the cosmos in a rocket, Ben jokingly said he would fly it. In his early appearances, he was a Marine during World War II where he worked as a test pilot. At one point, Nick Fury sent him, Logan, and Carol Danvers on a covert mission to Russia. Following WWII, Ben joined NASA taking parts in attempts to fly to the moon. When Reed finally did make a spaceship, he reminded Ben of his promise. The government wouldn't allow them to fly so they snuck aboard and did it anyways. Susan joined because she helped fund the project. Johnny joined because he helped them sneak onboard. Silver Surfer had no involvement in the origin of the Fantastic Four. Ben develops an unconscious resistance to being human again fearing that Alicia prefers his rocky form. While on Battleworld during the Secret Wars, Ben found he could transform back to his human self. He chose to stay and let She-Hulk join the Fantastic Four in his place. He eventually returned after defeating Ultron. When he returned he found Alicia romantically involved with Johnny. However, this was the Skrull Lyja who replaced Alicia during the Secret Wars. Lyja had actually fallen in love with Johnny and helped the team rescue Alicia. He was bombarded with more cosmic rays transforming into an even rockier version of himself, though he eventually returned to normal. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Benjamin Grimm (Earth-534834) at Marvel Database *Benjamin Grimm (Earth-92131) at Marvel Database *Benjamin Grimm (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Jews Category:Americans Category:Fantastic Four Category:Heroes Category:Fantastic Four Heroes Category:Spider-Man Heroes Category:The Incredible Hulk Heroes